


Fragments

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Series: Tim's Al Ghul Adventures [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: Ra'sTim drabbles. Real short ones.





	1. Safe Storages

Tim had his own rooms in certain League bases. Ra’s and his assassins stored precious belongings in them because they’re the ones most unlikely for Tim to blow up, aside from Nanda Parbat and the one at Nanggroe Aceh Darussalam. Ra’s cultivated a coffee plantation there for Tim’s 19th birthday.


	2. 45 Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one could prepare them for this. Female!Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy you fuckers. Enjoy.

She didn't want it. The only reason she gave birth to it was because if she couldn't kill men whose hearts were as black as sin, then there's no way she could kill a defenseless, innocent child. But now, as the small body was cooling in her arms, Tim wished her heart could die along with her son if it could make it hurt a little less.  
  
For less than an hour, a person was wholly hers. To love. To give everything to. For less than an hour, she understood why mothers could be the way they are for their children.  
  
Life was cruel. So, so cruel.  
  
If it must take someone, why couldn't it be her instead?  
  
The man who started this gave up trying to take the little boy from her arms, choosing to wound his arms around them instead. She cried into his chest, pleading for him to bring their son back. Do something. Anything.  
  
\---  
  
Ra's buried his face into his beloved's hair, wishing, for the first time, with all his being, that he could transfer all the years he had left to live to someone. But Lazarus was no toy. There is no telling what it would do to a babe.  
  
He'd looked down to his son staring back at him with green eyes as bright as his own, and he'd never see them open again.


	3. Arabian Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a "their thing" Tim never suspected would ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot if this is cannon or a headcannon, but "al Ghul" was derived from the constellation Algol, which means "ghoul", also known as the Demon Star.  
> And I'm using the Eye of Ra because of reasons...

When Ra's wasn't trying to convince Tim to join his side, he was an excellent bard. The fireplace would be blazing, and Tim would sit on the Persian rug near Ra's knees. By the end of it, Tim would usually be too sleepy to do anything other than resting his head on the immortal's lap and trying not to pass out, lulled by tales of battles and kingdoms long past. Of old wives' tales and of tribes and ancient gods. Tim's favorites were the poetry and ballads, either of love or war.

Sometimes, Tim wondered if Damian liked to do this too when he was still with the League, or if they ever did this at all.

It was from those stories that Tim understood the meaning of the symbol embroidered into most of the clothes he wore when he visited. He told Ra's how presumptuous it was of him to bestow the Eye of Ra to him because "Pick one, Ra's: the sun god or the constellation. You can't have both. And is this a passive-aggressive message so I'd leave your bases alone? Cause I'm ignoring it."

He had to admit that the symbol looked cool on his upper sleeve, though.


	4. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim was forced to accept a collaboration. Featuring Bruce.

People often said Tim looked like an anime character. A designer took that too heart and made him an inspiration for his winter kimono collection, and even wrangled a photoshoot session because, as Bruce said as he evaded the shuriken Tim borrowed from Damian, the family needs good publication once in a while and "We're close to an agreement with the Japanese government, Tim. I won't have them turn from us to _LexCorp_!"

"It's not like I'm asking you to cosplay as Sailor Moon!" Bruce yelled five minutes later as he escaped with the batmobile to handle the breakout at Arkham. That coward.

And he so totally COULD do a Sailor Moon cosplay justice, thank you very much! He's got the legs for it.

Back to the topic at hand, it wasn't that Tim hates kimono. As a matter of fact, he quite enjoyed the get up because kimono silk felt like heaven against his skin. It's the designer's sponsor he's having a problem with.

"If I can't get out of this, Ra's, then you better make sure I look goddamn _fabulous_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I'm updating every time dumb ideas popped up in my head...


	5. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tim was transformed and was not quite pleased about it.

"You're not getting away with this," Tim hissed through his, uhh, _her_ teeth and winced at the pitch it came out in.

He, now she, was a girl. A girl with boobs girl. _Real noobs_. A C cup by the looks of it. At least he, uh, she was given that much. Tim wanted to touch them to make sure they're real but there's no way he's doing that-she's doing that- in front of Ra's, the perverted bastard. She's not wearing a bra. She's going to kill him.

"I'm going to kill you," she informed the amused immortal calmly.

"Of course, Beloved. After you're rested enough. The spell is taxing and you need your strength for what comes next."

"Oh my god, how unbelievable! I am NOT having sex with you just hours after your sorcerer transformed me into a _girl_! Permanently! Just how many times were you dropped on your head as a baby if you can't understand something as simple as that???"

The yelling echoed in Ra's' skull, causing him to wince a little but he braved his way through it.

"I never said anything about sex, my love. I do possess some decorum."

Tim snorted as inelegantly as possible.

"Then what-"

"It's a trial exclusive to women that you, unfortunately, cannot avoid."

"Huh?"

"..."

"What do you mean? _Ra's_???" Tim rose from the bed in alarm when Ra's inched carefully towards the door while keeping the newly womanized Red Robin in his line of sight, his posture was that of a warrior expecting an attack.

"It won't come until a few days, but I realize there are prior effects to this... happenstance."

"Seriously, you're freaking me out! What the hell is so exclusive to women that would come in a few da-"

The realization struck like lightning, freezing Tim in place. It was what gave Ra's the half second he needed to escape the beating of his life.

He looked upwards to send a prayer for a god he didn't believe in as thanks before making his way down to the kitchen where the quartermaster would be informed that the fridge and storage room shall be stocked with ice cream and chocolate lest they risk an armageddon.

The shriek following his departure signalled the need for an immediate raid at the nearest chocolate factory. 

Or he could just buy the factory. That should be more effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra's is lucky Tim is too tired to move from the bed.


	6. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been bother Tim for a long time.

"Six hundred years and no one has ever told you your hair looks stupid?"

 

It was testament to Ra's' great patience and experience with Timothy's bouts of brutal honesty that he didn't even pause in his writing.

 

"Oh?" was Ra's elegant response.

 

Timothy flopped unto the vacant seat on the sofa in front of Ra's, limbs carelessly askew and Ra's wondered if the young man's eldest brother was to blame for his detective's octopus-like flexibility or if it's just one of Timothy's own extraordinary quirks.

 

"It's so...," Timothy struggled to articulate his thought with the aid of complicated twirling hand gestures above his head that Ra's couldn't quite understand before settling with "Wolverine-like."

 

_Uhh_...

 

"Seriously, it's like you're plagiarizing Wolverine. _So_ last century fashion. It's like Dick's Discowing costume!"

 

Sometimes Ra's doubted his love for Timothy Drake-Wayne, especially when he smiled with glee at Ra's' offended look.

 

"Get a haircut?," Timothy offered. When Ra's' unimpressed look did not sway, Timothy rose from his seat to slid into Ra's' lap and curled his arms around Ra's' neck, fingers twirling the hair at the back of his neck that's admittedly a bit too long for easy maintenance. "Promise I'll make it worth your while," the detective whispered in Ra's ear.

 

Ra's sighed inwardly. The things he let Timothy make him do...


	7. Unintended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim was too exhausted to think twice before speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ra's told himself to be content with the thought that though Timothy harbors some affections for him, he would never return the love Ra's quietly harbors for him.

It was sudden and happened in the most unexpected moment that Ra's found himself speechless in its aftermath.  
  
His Beloved was irked, as usual, by his ways in expressing affections. To be frank, Ra's was perfectly aware how irritating replacing his coffee stock with decaf could be to the young man, However, the lad had not slept in almost five days, lost almost ten pounds in that time frame, and had narrowly escaped a bullet from exhaustion the day before, that Ra's felt compelled to exercise force in order to preserve the apathetic idiot's life.  
  
He did not expect a confession nor a revelation as the result.  
  
"Jesus, why am I in love with you again?" Timothy muttered in exasperation.  
  
Ra's almost didn't register the eye-roll accompanying the rhetorical question. His mind was too busy reeling at the choice of words unfiltered by barbed mind-barricades and cautious anticipation for hurt.  
  
 _He loves me_.  
  
It was such a simple thought, innocent and hopeful. Spoken by a young teenager who realized that his first love was reciprocated and had little idea how to act to it but to listen to his own pounding heartbeat. It hurt. It squeezed. He won't trade the feeling for anything in the world. He was confused because first love almost always meant heartbreak and he couldn't fathom how his story could end up happy.  
  
And Ra's had lived past six centuries.  
  
"Ra's?"  
  
Timothy's voice came from far away. Ra's managed to reign in his surprise that he managed to zone out long enough for Timothy to enter the threshold of his bedroom door. He stood with eyes half lidded, heavy with sleep, leaning against the doorway. Still very much oblivious to the impact his confession caused. There was a lock of hair falling into his eyes. Ra's wanted to push the strand away, so he did.  
  
He walked up to his love, who sagged even more against the door. Ra's slid one arm around Timothy's waist and pulled him against his chest so he won't fall down, the other was trailing up a pale shoulder to a pale face.  
  
"You should rest, Habibi," he murmured.  
  
Timothy answered with a hum while snuggling up into the crook of Ra's neck. His legs were turning more and more into jelly with every second.  
  
"Carry me," he commanded, and within moments, Timothy found himself in his bed, lulled into sleep with downy comforters and pillows.  
  
Ra's took his time observing the sleeping figure. Took his time calming his pounding heart and swirling mind. It was a few minutes later when he leaned down to press a kiss against Timothy's lips, soft and chaste.

A thank you. Because even if Timothy forgot, Ra's would always remember. Because, after so long, The Pit was quiet as the soft sounds of Timothy's breathing replaced its whispers.


End file.
